


Concussions (or the Babysitter Job)

by hunters_retreat



Series: 10 Jobs (or how Eliot got Under Nate's Skin) [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt Eliot, M/M, Nathan takes care of Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Eliot hates concussions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussions (or the Babysitter Job)

 

The thing is, he hates concussions.  Whenever he gets one he gets that nauseous feeling.  The doctors say it has to do with how many he’s had over the years.  He’s been hit with all manner of things; fists, wood planks, knocked by explosions and slammed into car hoods.  He’s been treated by doctors and nurses, military types, survivalists, and even a veterinarian once.  He’s paid in cash, credit, manual labor, and well… the vet wasn’t exactly payment but pushing her into the walls of the stable hadn’t really been a hardship.

This is the first time he’s even been cared for by his boss though.  Or co-worker?  He wasn’t sure how to explain what Nathan Ford was to him.  None of the others felt like a boss.  Sure Nate picked the jobs but that was just because that was his strength.  It was like Alec picking the software and Sophie picking the role.  You let the specialist do his job and Nate was as good at his thing as the rest were. 

He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, taking a look around.  He was in Nate’s house.  He knew that much, knew from the scattered bits of memory since the accident that Nate had been taking care of him.  The others had been there at first but now Nate was keeping the night watch on him.  He wanted to tell them all to leave him alone, let a man rest in peace but he knew better than try that with Nate.  He cared too much to let something like that go and Eliot was too injured to do much about it.  The ribs would heal in time but the head was what hurt like hell.

“Doing alright?”  Nate asked as he walked through the door.

He started to nod and realized the movement was going to make the nausea return.  He took a deep breath and did his best to concentrate on the beige and brown trappings of the room around him.  Just like Nate to have a boring ass bedroom.  “Peachy.”  He said when he felt a little better.

Nate handed him a bottle of water and some pills.  “Should help out some.”

“You don’t need to baby-sit me man.”  Eliot said with a sigh.  “I’ve managed worse without help.”

Nate just nodded.  “Yeah, I know you have.”

“Because of you.”  He reminded him.  “You were the first person to hit me with a car.”

Nate smiled as he took a sip from his glass.  “Good times.” 

Eliot gave a small laugh.  “Seriously, don’t need you to babysit.”

Nate leaned forward, looking into his glass with a small smile.  “No, you don’t.  But maybe I just wanna make sure you’re okay.  Maybe, I just want to be here.”

Eliot didn’t know what to do with that so he took the pills and chased them with the water.  He sat back in the bed and didn’t say anything.  When he closed his eyes he could feel the pull of sleep and knew that if he didn’t wake at least a little in the next hour Nate would be there to prod him. 

He was mostly asleep before he realized there was someone humming.  The room was dark and Nate was sitting in the chair still, a lullaby lilting from his lips.  Eliot wasn’t sure who it was for but it made him smile.  He hadn’t felt that cared for in… well… decades. 

He didn’t really wake.  Didn’t remember the sleepy words when he woke, but that night the humming stopped for a second in acknowledgement of Eliot’s barely spoken words before it began again. 

“Glad you’re here too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/)**10_hurt_comfort** 's Injury table. Concussion.


End file.
